the_conservatoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Ms. Strawberry
Ms. Strawberry is a character created in the middle of 2010, forgotten, and periodically rediscovered. First introduced as a simple MS Paint drawing, Ms. Strawberry is perhaps a by-product of the old Flash vs. Accelerator threads, as her power is "the ability to kill any comic book related thing in the blink of an eye, so long as they are a hero or villain". She's a teenager. Powers She LOVES strawberries and gained powers after eating a radioactive one, which then transformed into her sidekick, INTENSE the Strawberry (whose power is that he can talk). Her powers are shooting strawberry colored rays out of her eyes and hands, flight, super strength, and the power to be stupidly adorable. Her greatest power, however is that she can kill any comic related person/thing/etc with a blink of an eye. Ms. Strawberry's weakness is that her ability only works on comic related heroes/villains, not on regular guys (i.e. they have to originally have come from a comic book in her world and even then, they have to have superpowers). Her laser is 2x or 3x as powerful as Superman's heat vision; she can change how strong it is and when she concentrates really hard she can create a powerful blast that explodes the target to pieces. Much of her powers were toned down or forgotten about completely as the threads she was created in response to ceased being made, yet her design persisted. Cast *'Dark Cherry' - Strawberry's mother. She's a supervillain who frequently harasses her daughter. A total MILF, probably more than half the reason why her daughter is remembered. *'Gold' - Can turn parts of or his entire body into gold to become super strong, but it makes him slower. His weakness is that hes a comic book character (also sometimes accused of being a Jewish porn star). *'Captain Galapagos' - A Galapagos Penguin who works as a sidekick (for some other superhero). He has psychic abilities and a Charles Darwin logo on his body. *'Enemy McDude' - His power is that hes not a comic book hero/villain, but he's a villain and has a gun... but he's also just a guy with a gun, so... *'Keytar Jones' - Dresses like he's from a 90s-garage-grunge band (flannel shirts, cut jeans, beanie hat, etc.) and wears only a face mask (think Robin) to conceal his identity. He has a super-powerful keytar that allows him to, when playing the correct notes, levitate in the air, shoot fire, etc. DID I MENTION HE CONSIDERS HIMSELF A NONCONFORMIST, AND HAS THE APPROPRIATE MINDSET TO MATCH? *'Lemony Snickers the One-Eyed Womaness' - A lemony cyclops. *'Blueberry Bandit' - Can expand any and all body parts. Turned to villainy after being friend-zoned hard by Ms. Strawberry. He has a army of sexy girl minions who get much more attention than he does. *'Manny Mallow' - A crime boss with a peculiar head. He has no powers other than money and influence. All who draw attention to his head are killed on the spot. *'IRISHMAN' - An Irishman who gets stronger from drinking. He looks like a huge Leprechaun. He's a hero who usually fights gold since they have similar powers. Uses something like drunken boxing. *'Star Spangled Banner' - A professional Wrestler gifted with the power to turn any object into steel chairs. He wasn't all that bad until he lost his title after slipping on strawberry juice left by Ms. Strawberry. Has a thing for Black Cherry. *'Boom Sooner' and color commentator Shaw Longhorn - Boom was a normal man until he got a mutation that allows him to paralyze the right side of peoples' faces. Shaw is a former wrestler himself who, with his powerful horns, would deliver the ever powerful Hamper Basket from Heck. Category:Female Category:Characters